gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pucktana88
Vas Happenin?! Welcome to mah page! Poly-ing and Tweeting :D Hey follow me on Poly - lucy-alison-dilaurentis Twitter - Lucy_JLSster When you start following me send me a message or tweet me telling me who you are so I can follow back :) Trivia *LOVES ASTON MERRYGOLD *The future Mrs.Aston Merrygold *Imprinted on Aston Merrygold (I'm not a wolf, I'm not even a Quiluete but I know if I was he would be my imprint XD) *OBSESSED WITH JLS, THEY MAKE ME WANNA OH OH OH OH OH *LOVES ZAYN MALIK *LOVES ONE DIRECTION *LOVES JAY MCGUINESS *LOVES THE WANTED *Scottish *Chocaholic *Teaholic *LOVES TAYLOR MOMSEN *LOVES ALISON DILAURENTIS *LOVES SASHA PIETERSE *LOVES JANET DEVLIN *HUGE GLEEK *HUGE PUCKTANA SHIPPER (In case you didn't know :P) *LOVES AND IS OBSESSED WITH THE TWILIGHT SAGA *Loves Victorious *Loves Pretty Little Liars *LOVES TINIE TEMPAH *LOVES THE PRETTY RECKLESS *LOVES CHARLI XCX *HUGE HEALU SHIPPER *HUGE BUCY SHIPPER *HUGE LURA SHIPPER *HUGE LUKKI SHIPPER *HUGE CUCY SHIPPER *Nomadic vampire *Slytherin My Ships With Other Users *﻿Healu (Quam1992 and me) *Lura (Cora90 and me) *Lukki (Gleek5 and me) *Bucy (Gleefinchelbartie and me) *Cucy (Star9999 and me) *Lunnie (Quinn Evans and me) My Role Models *Taylor Momsen - Love her soooo much. Completely talented and has awesome fashion sense! <3 *Sasha Pieterse - If there was a movie about me she would portray me :D *Janet Devlin - When she says she is only there for the music you believe her because she is telling the truth x] *Audrey Hepburn - Her fashion sense is just sooo lovely I cant even think :) *Dakota Fanning - Is just one of the most amazing actresses EVER! XD *Gabrielle "Co Co" Chanel - Her story makes me even more determined to to what I want in life x)﻿ A Few Words For JLS I love these boys. Aston makes me wanna oh oh oh oh oh oh I've got only one shot to get Oritse I'd wait forever and a day for Marvin JB made the club come alive And without you all my heart won't beat again! My JLS Vids thumb|left|400px|JLS I love you!!﻿ thumb|left|400px|JLS and Tinie Tempah, catch me I'm going to faint!! thumb|left|400px|One Shot to get me? Aston I'd give you a million shots <3 thumb|left|400px|I'll be your Cinderella!!!! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! ﻿ Category:Users Category:Users who ship Pucktana Category:Images of Glee Cast Category:Images Category:Super cool and AWESOME person Category:best ships Category:Glee Babes Category:Best Picture Category:biggest gleek Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:Santana Lopez lovers Category:Noah Puckerman lovers Category:Naya Rivera Category:Mark Salling Category:cheerio Category:JLS lovers Category:Puck and Santana for prom King and Queen Category:Glee wiki crack family Category:Lucy Category:gossip girl Category:Quam1992 Category:fashion Category:lucy but no caboosey Category:grumpy but funny Category:wikis Category:people who are like santana Category:people who sing like crap Category:bitches forever we stay together Category:style queen Category:Amfie shipper Category:Huge Lura Shipper Category:Lucy Sauls Category:Aston Merrygold Lovers Category:Quam1992's sister Category:The Twilight Saga Category:Huge Twihard Category:Gleeky but not geeky Category:Loves to make millionaire jokes about Dev Patel Category:Loves Princess Yue's eyebrows look I know her hair is white and brows are brown but she looks cool! Category:Admires Sasha Pieterse